


Loick's Party

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Casual Sex, Come Shot, Comeplay, Crying, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Size Kink, Stockings, Straight For You, Strap-Ons, Swimming Pool, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loick Talavera’s annual party was well-known as the social event of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loick's Party

The lights of the ballroom glinted in Couramance’s eyes as she and Boden moved smoothly about the floor together. Though earlier Boden had been distracted by the sights and noises of the festivities, now he only had eyes for the voluptuous woman in his arms. Loick Talavera’s annual party was well-known as the social event of the season, but that didn’t mean much to Boden. He was aware that somewhere nearby, Kalman was dancing with a pretty, dark-haired young woman in burgundy, and Falke... oops, no, Marcel, was making small-talk with a tall, slender woman with blue flowers in her hair. Even Pavo was there, sipping wine and laughing with a short, fine-featured gentleman. Truly a strange evening, thought Boden to himself. Those thoughts were quickly driven from his mind by Couramance’s fingers toying with the hair at the back of his neck.

“What are you thinking about, soldier?” she whispered close to his cheek.

“Nothing, really. Just you,” replied Boden, and was rewarded with a breathless little laugh from his partner.

“People are starting to leave,” murmured Couramance. “Unspoken arrangement. Those who aren’t interested in...more exotic pursuits tend to drift away after midnight. Loick makes his grounds open to those who want to enjoy themselves in the night air, though.”

“Ah... was that what you wanted?” Boden glanced down at the soft, pale skin of her bosom, the shadow of her cleavage. He pressed her to him more firmly, imagining how beautiful her naked body would look under starlight.

“I don’t like fucking in the woods. Too much discomfort for my taste,” she said, flicking her tongue against his neck teasingly. “I prefer silk sheets and cushions.”

Boden noticed that guests were indeed starting to drift away, whether to home or elsewhere. Kalman and his dance partner were already gone, as was Pavo, though Falke was now dancing with the willowy brunette. She looked familiar somehow, but his thoughts were once again thrown off-track by Couramance’s hips moving close against his own, pressing gently against his stiffness.

“Where should we go, then?” asked Boden, getting back to the subject at hand and boldly circling her ear with his tongue.

“Upstairs will be fine.” Couramance pressed her hips against his again, more urgently this time. One of her hands trailed down his back lazily, while the other discreetly sought out his rigid member. Boden looked around to see if anyone else on the dance floor had noticed, but everyone seemed far too distracted with their own affairs to pay attention to what other couples were doing. Couramance pulled away from Boden and, taking his hand, led him off the floor and towards the stairs in the main hall.

“They just let you borrow rooms here, then?” Boden asked curiously as they made their way slowly up the steps, stopping every so often for a quick fondle.

“Loick won’t mind at all,” said Couramance, tweaking Boden’s nipple through the soft fabric of his shirt. “In fact, I’m sure he’ll be up later. Wouldn’t do for the host to disappear too soon, though.”

Upstairs, the mansion was just as luxurious, with thick green carpets and oil paintings on the walls. Couramance perused the rows of closed doors, seeming to consider each one carefully before moving on. Finally she settled on the last door on the left, but hesitated before opening it.

“Why this one?” asked Boden in an undertone, curious.

“It’s Loick’s own room, and it sounds like it’s already occupied, but one of the voices sounds familiar,” whispered Couramance. Boden was intrigued as he heard a delicate female laugh rise from within. Couramance knocked gently on the dark wood of the door, then pushed it open without waiting for an answer.

Boden’s eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light within. The room was grand, and the only illumination came in the open window. On the large bed, a slender nude blonde woman knelt over the reclining form of her partner, a dark-haired beauty still clad in her petticoat and stockings but nothing else. Both sets of eyes, one green and the other brown, looked towards the open door and the new arrivals without alarm. Two elaborate courtly gowns lay crumpled on the floor near the door. Boden stood behind Couramance, deciding that it was wisest to let her do the talking here.

“Ellayne, dear, do you mind if we come in? All of the other rooms are taken,” purred Couramance as casually as if she were asking to join the couple for tea. The brunette sat up, her ebony curls partly covering her full breasts. The little blonde sat back on her heels, a few pink flowers in her hair her only ornament. She half-heartedly covered her smaller buds with an arm, though one pert nipple still poked out tantalizingly.

The raven-haired woman, apparently named Ellayne, considered for a moment, then nodded. She and her companion moved over on the bed to make room for the new arrivals. Couramance walked into the room, then turned her head over her shoulder to Boden.

“Close the door, soldier, and unlace my dress.” Boden obligingly closed the door and his big fingers started with the silk laces at Couramance’s back. It was a slow process, and meanwhile the two other women had lost any modesty they might once have had. As Boden watched over Couramance’s shoulder, the petite blonde stripped the petticoat from her partner, revealing damp thighs and a mound covered with lush dark curls. The petticoat too found its way to the floor. Ellayne’s pale silk stockings were held up by garters, but she had evidently not been wearing underwear for some time. Boden was momentarily distracted from the task at hand as Ellayne spread her sturdy legs, revealing moist, dark lips. A gentle clearing of the throat from Couramance reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing, and he returned to undoing the knots that held her red dress together. The last one, particularly tight, frustrated him, and he pulled it apart with a rip that made all of the women turn to look at him. Couramance’s silk gown fell open to the waist and her huge breasts were freed from their confinement with a sudden rush.

“Nicely done,” said Couramance, and pushed the remains of the dress past her hips, so that she stood clothed only in her deep red under-skirt. She whirled to face Boden, her nipples firm against his chest, and started helping him out of his own elaborate clothes. When his shirt was being pulled over his head, he heard a gasp of pleasure from one of the women on the bed, and surmised that one or the other’s finger had found its way home. Once Boden’s jacket and shirt were on the floor, Couramance perched on the edge of the gigantic bed and started working on his trousers. She skillfully freed his cock, eliciting a faint groan of satisfaction from his lips. Her ruby tongue darted out quickly to lick the swollen head, but went no further.

“Let’s get these pants off of you,” she said, and together they removed his soft leather boots and then the aforementioned pants. Couramance slid back further onto the bed, pulling her long legs up onto the smooth sheets. Boden put one knee on the edge of the bed and lifted her petticoats with his hand, finding that underneath she too wore nothing beyond her garters. He quickly pulled off the encumbering skirts. Next to them, the two women were kissing, and the blonde had one hand between her friend’s legs, stroking quickly. Boden brought his other knee onto the bed, and was faintly relieved that it did not sag too alarmingly under their combined weight.

“How rude of me,” said Couramance suddenly. “You haven’t been introduced. Boden of Gouge, meet Ellayne Arguelles and Liese Valenze.” She indicated the brunette and the blonde in turn, and they broke their lingering kiss to smile at Boden and murmur a greeting. Boden extended a big hand for each of them to shake, uncertain of the proper etiquette in such situations. Both names meant something to him – Liese Valenze, wasn’t she the woman he had seen with Pavo earlier? And Arguelles meant the dark, svelte woman was related to the Warlord somehow, he wasn’t quite sure how – probably a granddaughter, judging by her age. Giggling, both ladies shook his hand. Liese in particular eyed his muscular body frankly and seemed pleased with what she saw. Boden reddened as her small hand, wet with the juices of her partner, met his with a tiny jolt of electricity. With a sly smile, she brought her hand back and licked the moist fingers seductively.

Couramance crawled up the bed to lie beside Ellayne, brushing dark locks away from her firm, rounded breasts with a casual motion. Her pale thighs ground together as she lowered her mouth to the darker woman’s ear, whether to whisper or tongue Boden wasn’t sure. Liese swung her leg over her friend’s hips so that she no longer straddled her, and made her way closer to Boden. With a grin on her pink lips, she gripped his thick rod without any shame and pulled him towards her. Boden swept the small woman up in his strong arms and drew her to his chest, cupping one of her small breasts in his palm. He smiled heartily as he realized that Couramance was more than happy to share herself, and him, with her friends.

Liese, unlike Couramance, clearly had no compunctions about kissing him on the mouth, and her lips met his enthusiastically, then dotted the rest of his face with gentle pecks. Everything about her was soft and pink, except her warm brown eyes and honey-blonde hair, now falling down from its intricate style. She reached up and pulled out a pair of pins, letting the fair strands tumble down to her narrow waist. Several pink flowers also fell unnoticed to the bed. Wrapping her slender arms around Boden’s neck, Liese pressed her body against his, her hard little nipples pushing forward insistently. Boden brought a hand to the V of her legs and found her wet and eager. A high moan escaped her coral lips as he slid a single thick finger into her tight hole. He pulled his finger out, then pushed it back in again, this time with its neighbour. Liese closed her eyes, quivering as her pussy was stretched wider.

Boden knew he would have to loosen her up a bit further before she would be able to take his dick comfortably. With one hand at the small of her back, he lowered her down onto the bed, still fingering her with the other hand. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Couramance and Ellayne’s legs, still clad in their silk stockings, twining together. He brought his mouth close to Liese’s pink slit, with its fine tuft of hair barely visible in the faint light. Spreading her lips with two fingers, he exposed the delicate bud of her clit. Boden blew on it lightly, ruffling the blonde hair and making her shiver with pleasure. Fucking her more insistently with his wide fingers, he teased her, lowering his head to just above her pussy, then pulling back, watching her reactions all the while. Her back arched, pushing her pert tits up, and she sighed with anticipation. Finally he put his mouth on her, licking the length of her furrow. His tongue flicked over her clit, then circled it, and he felt her alternately tensing and relaxing around his fingers.

Boden soon judged she was ready for him, and raised his body until he was fully on top of her. Her legs were spread wide, but still they had some difficulty wrapping entirely around him.

“Do it, fuck me hard,” Liese breathed. Boden brought his eager cock to the entrance of her tunnel, where he hesitated for just a second. Liese was not ready to wait, however, and with a firm tug from her legs she pulled him into her. Boden split her with a surprised grunt, and Liese squealed under him, her face buried in his broad chest. Next to his head, he saw Ellayne’s toes flexing and arching in their silk stockings, and from somewhere further up the bed he heard her throaty moans as Couramance brought her closer to the brink. Liese’s tight pussy strained to take him fully, so Boden tried to be more gentle, but the insistent pressure of her dainty legs at his back drove him onwards. She writhed and squirmed beneath him, gripping him tightly with her hands, her nails digging into his back.

Boden felt silk brush against his thigh, the leg of one of the women beside him. He turned his head in order to see Couramance’s silvery head buried between the thighs of the dusky noblewoman, whose own head was thrown back in ecstasy. The sight, combined with Liese’s quivering and moaning beneath him, brought him close to the edge. Flushed with urgent heat, he suppressed the urge to bury his full length within the small woman and instead pulled out of her, shooting his thick wad onto her stomach and breasts. Liese brought one slim finger down, tracing a line through the cum, and then raised it to her lips, where she sucked it with a little smile playing about her lips. She lowered the wet finger between her legs and fondled herself idly, clearly not in any haste to come.

Reclining on the bed, Boden turned his full attention to the two other women. Ellayne was now mounted on top of Couramance, her well-muscled thighs supporting her over the larger woman. With Couramance’s help, she was just in the process of fastening on the device she wore at her waist. It was a black leather harness that wrapped between her muscular legs and around her boyish hips, cinched firmly with silver buckles. In front, a smooth cock that rivaled Boden’s own stood proudly. Boden watched, fascinated, as Couramance spread her legs for the other woman, reaching down with a hand to guide the false manhood into her depths. Ellayne thrust slowly, supporting herself over her lover’s luscious body with her strong arms. Their firm nipples brushed gently against each other as they moved together languorously.

Couramance casually reached a hand out to stroke Boden’s cock as she was impaled by Ellayne. Though he was still recovering, Boden felt himself stirring again. Before long, he was rock hard once more.

“I want you to take her while she takes me,” said Couramance in a steady voice. Ellayne nodded her assent, still pushing slowly in and out of the silver-haired goddess. Boden grinned at the thought and moved to the foot of the bed, where he knelt between both Couramance’s and Ellayne’s knees. Liese, still lazily flicking her clit, leaned over and lowered her head to suck Boden’s cock, trailing her tongue down his length to moisten him. When she withdrew, Boden put one hand on either side of Ellayne’s hips and, avoiding the straps that bound the dildo to her, pushed into her slick cunt.

The movements took some coordination, but soon they had their thrusts timed so that, as Ellayne pumped into Couramance, Boden was pulling out, achieving a great amount of pleasure for all concerned. Meanwhile, Liese had crawled to the top of the bed and was straddling Couramance’s mouth, facing both Boden and Ellayne. She leaned forward to kiss the dark woman, her pretty pink tongue darting between her lips. Their teeth clicked together and both laughed out loud.

Boden enjoyed the sight of Ellayne’s muscles moving smoothly as she rocked her hips. He placed one hand on the small of her back and felt the gentle ripple of her steady motions. Drawing his still-slick cock out of her, he spread her firm cheeks with both hands and ran a finger around her sensitive puckered rim, gently teasing it until she relaxed slightly. Then with a smooth, steady motion, he pushed his knob into her asshole. She gasped and stopped moving, and Boden paused for her to catch her breath. He could feel her body trembling, sending sweet waves of sensation along his shaft. Then, with a groan, she pulled out of Couramance, thrusting herself down onto Boden to the hilt. Boden cupped her breasts as she leaned back towards his body, enjoying their firm but soft weight. She pulled off him slowly, entering Couramance again, and they resumed the careful rhythm they had built up earlier. There was an added element of tension now, and Ellayne shuddered, tossing her mane of ebony hair as Boden reamed her. Beneath all of them, Couramance writhed, her white flesh jiggling in the moonlight.

At the head of the bed, Liese, cupping her saucy tits, squealed as she finally came. The sound pushed all the others to drive harder. Ellayne fucked like a demon, hard and merciless, and Boden found himself matching her pace, gripping her hips roughly as his balls slapped against her backside. Couramance’s long, silk-clad legs wrapped around Ellayne’s waist, reaching Boden’s torso and encouraging both of them in their efforts. The dark woman panted heavily, arching her back, and Boden felt her tighten and relax as an orgasm washed over her. The sensation of her strong muscles quivering made it impossible for Boden to hold back any longer, and he buried himself inside her, pumping a load of cum into her eager back passage.

His post-coital daze was interrupted by quiet applause from the vicinity of the door, which was now open. Two figures stood silhouetted in the light spilling in from the hall, both male. The taller of the two was clapping.

“Excellent performance, all of you. You’re welcome to stay, of course, but as this is my room, I do claim the right to join in.” Loick Talavera’s handsome smile flashed in the dim light. “Most of my guests are either unconscious or amply occupied for the night, so I felt more than justified in retiring myself.” He paced easily into the room, his arm flung easily around the shoulders of the short, slender redhead beside him.

“Room for two more?” he asked, already starting to strip off his jacket. His body was tanned, broad and fit, tapering to a narrow waist and hips, but his best feature was his face, dark and handsome with striking violet eyes. His shirt off, his chest proved to be furred with dark curling hair, leading in a narrow trail down his firm stomach. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots. His companion, having drawn the door closed once again, was also removing his clothes.

“I should play host, I suppose,” said Loick, surveying the tangle of sweaty bodies on the bed. “Rayce Elzior, meet Couramance Silveira, Ellayne Arguelles, Liese Valenze and... I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’ve forgotten your name,” he said, turning to Boden as he stood to strip off his pants, revealing his stiffening rod.

“Ah, Boden, Boden of Gouge,” said the young guard, disentangling himself from the pile of women and extending his hand politely. Loick grasped it firmly and shook it with a laugh.

“The well-mannered young gentleman from the countryside, yes, I remember you now.” Loick sat on the edge of the bed, drawing the slender man towards him and unbuckling his belt. The three women lay in relaxed positions on the bed, their limbs entwined, watching the new arrivals with eager eyes.

“A nice variety tonight, don’t you think?” Loick asked Boden, running a hand up Couramance’s creamy thigh and smacking her hard on the ass like he might do to a good mare. Boden nodded in agreement, as he too had admired the contrast between dainty Liese, muscular Ellayne, and of course voluptuous Couramance. The three women laughed, their arms draped lazily over each other. Rayce, the slender redhead with the ponytail, had finished taking off his clothes, revealing a pale, freckled, wiry body and a surprisingly large hard-on. The six young people lounged on the bed, skin rubbing against skin in ways that were impossible to avoid, all waiting to see what would happen next. Boden’s balls tightened as he became erect yet again.

“Ah, the joys of being...what are you, seventeen, eighteen?” Loick said, his eyes on Boden’s cock.

“Eighteen, for a few months now.”

“I guess I don’t need to tell you to enjoy this while it lasts,” mused Loick, idly running a hand over his own erection, sliding back his foreskin. “After all, you’re here.” Boden nodded silently.

Liese and Rayce had struck up a conversation, the delicate blonde giggling at whatever he had said. Ellayne lay back, her legs still quivering slightly from the force of her earlier orgasm. Couramance, growing bored, crawled her way over to Boden and sat between him and Loick, one hand stroking each man’s thigh.

Turning to Boden, she said in a conversational tone, “I don’t suppose you know Loick took my virginity.”

“Nope.” How would I?, he thought to himself.

Loick laughed, a low bass sound. “Gods, what was that – must have been nearly fifteen years ago, am I right?”

Couramance chuckled as well. “Only thirteen, sweet. We’re not that old yet.” Boden counted quietly to himself and realized with some surprise that this woman had been fucking since the time he was five years old.

Loick closed his long-lashed eyes, reminiscing. “You didn’t make a sound, not one. And you were so ready for me I couldn’t believe you had never done it before. Easiest cherry I’ve plucked,” he said with a smile.

“Of course, I didn’t know then that you preferred the company of boys,” interjected Couramance without a hint of bitterness. Boden was suddenly uncomfortably conscious of the way the older man had looked at him before.

Loick opened his eyes, pretending to look offended. “It’s merely a practical preference, love. I have nothing against the fairer sex from an aesthetic standpoint. I even use them for the purpose the gods intended once in a while, when the right mood takes me. Tonight, for example, it would seem a shame to waste the opportunities that lie before me.” He patted her silken thigh with, it seemed to Boden, genuine affection. Couramance smiled, catlike.

At the other end of the bed, Liese was casually stroking Rayce with a slow hand as they laughed together. Ellayne had apparently recovered as well and was in the process of removing her silk stockings and the strap-on (Boden only now wondered where it had come from in the first place). She got both off and tossed them aside, stretching and running a hand through her sweaty muff to untangle the thick hair there.

With another deep laugh, Loick stretched vigorously and rose from the overcrowded bed, which creaked slightly in protest. “Come, what kind of host would I be if I didn’t give you full access to the delights of my home? Who wants a swim?”

Boden and the others agreed that sounded lovely, after such hot and tiring action. All of them rose and, naked, followed Loick through the other door of the room. It led out onto a patio, in the middle of which was a large, irregularly-shaped pool of gleaming water. Here the woods of Honor Oak Rise came right to the edge of the green-tiled surface, except on one side, which looked out over a wide grassy expanse. In the bright moonlight, Boden could see several couples entwined beneath trees or under the stars. He smiled to think that he was not the only one enjoying himself this night, and wondered whether any of the figures he saw was one of his friends.

Loick and Rayce jumped into the pool with twin splashes, making Liese squeak and shiver as the lukewarm water sprayed against her overheated body. She ducked behind Ellayne for safety, only to have the stronger woman turn on her with a grin, pick her up kicking and screaming, give one pink nipple a twist, and toss her into the water before diving in gracefully herself.

Couramance came over to Boden and let one hand trail softly down his stomach, stopping just before she reached his cock. Boden put one strong arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him, his fantasy of seeing her naked under the starlight now realized. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment. Her patient hands against his chest stopped him from embracing her further, though.

“Take my stockings off, soldier. I don’t want them to get wet.”

Boden knelt on the cold tiles at her feet, looking up at the splendid expanse of her body. With gentle hands he rolled down the first silken sheath. Couramance spread her legs slightly to allow him easier access to the delicate buckles. He reached up to undo the second garter, and felt a tiny trickle of warm liquid on the back of his hand. Her quim was so wet it was dripping, he realized. She must not have come yet that night. Before removing the second stocking, he brought his mouth to her seeping pussy and, brushing back the soft hair, sucked her throbbing clit gently into his mouth. He rolled the tiny bud between his lips, his rough hands squeezing her smooth round buttocks. It didn’t take long before she gripped his powerful shoulders hard and her thighs shook with a silent but powerful orgasm. Boden was surprised at the amount of warm liquid that spilled from her pussy, but lapped up as much as he could nevertheless. When she was done, Boden quietly resumed taking off her other stocking, the upper edge of which was now soaked with her spilled juices. At last she was completely naked and the two of them stood together in the moonlight, just taking in the sight of each other’s curves and shadows.

Noise from the pool brought them back to the present, and both turned in time to see Liese raised up on Rayce’s shoulders. The cool breeze on her dripping skin made her rosy nipples hard and she shrieked with pleasure as she swayed high in the air. Ellayne and Loick exchanged a glance and, without speaking a word, both ducked under the water and swam towards Rayce with purpose. Boden couldn’t quite tell what happened under the shimmering moonlit surface, but Rayce was clearly distracted enough that he stumbled off-balance, with the result that Liese was once again dumped squealing into the water. The two dark-haired swimmers rose out of the water laughing, their mission successful.

Loick swam over to the edge of the pool nearest to where Boden and Couramance stood. “Planning to join us, or just stand there admiring each other all night?” he said with a grin, shaking his dark curls so that droplets of water splashed near their feet. Couramance obligingly came over to the edge and dangled a foot in the pool, testing its warmth. Her wavy hair fell around her body like a curtain, half-concealing her magnificent bosom.

“It’s cold,” she said haughtily.

“Like your heart, my lady,” replied Loick, pushing off from the edge with a firm thrust of his legs. Couramance responded to the taunt by jumping in feet-first. Her pale breasts bobbed just above the surface of the water and her silver-blonde hair floated like river-grass as she moved gingerly towards Loick. Laughing, he moved smoothly away from her, easily outdistancing her with a strong backstroke that took him toward the opposite edge of the pool.

Boden paced around to the other side and dove into the water, emerging behind Loick. He was surprised at how warm it was, especially following Couramance’s criticism. The other man, not noticing Boden’s arrival, backed right into him with his final stroke, and they wound up floundering, tangled in a flailing of limbs. Both arose, sputtering, from the deep water. Boden could have sworn he had felt a hand brush against his cock during the encounter, but he was prepared to overlook that for the moment. Setting his feet more firmly on the smooth marble of the pool’s bottom, he half walked, half swam to where Couramance stood laughing.

He reached her easily, brushing dripping hair aside from his blue eyes. The water had become more shallow at this end of the pool, and now reached his waist. Couramance had yet to put her head under the water, and her silvery hair shone in the gentle light of the moon, the longest strands dark at the tips and floating in the water. Boden watched, fascinated, as a single drop of water trickled down the curve of her breast and hung diamond-like from her dark nipple for a long moment before splashing into the pool.

So absorbed was he that it surprised him to feel a pair of hands glide around from his back and caress his flat stomach. He turned in his captor’s slick arms and found himself looking down into Ellayne’s eyes, green flecked with gold and shrouded with dark lashes. She locked her capable hands at the small of his back, her wet body pressed close to his. Her dark curls hung dripping over her high breasts, which were just barely out of the water. Gently she kissed first his left nipple, then his right. He sighed and leaned back, letting the water and Couramance support him. His feet drifted slowly off the bottom of the pool and his legs spread to let Ellayne move closer. Pillowed against Couramance’s chest, he gazed up at the stars, scattered like a handful of pearls in the midnight sky, as four hands ran teasingly over his torso and thighs. Time passed slowly; the forms of the gods wheeled around the emptiness of the centre.

When he had had almost more than he could stand of the tantalizing caresses, Boden let his feet find the bottom again, standing with the tip of his erection just below the surface. Without a sound, Couramance slid under the water and around his legs. Ellayne moved aside slightly to allow her friend unobstructed access to her lover. With a shiver and a shake of her head, Couramance rose from the water, sliding the whole length of her wet body along Boden’s taut groin. He shivered as well and wrapped one of his arms around her. With the other hand, however, he couldn’t resist drawing Ellayne into the embrace as well. Couramance twirled one of the dark-haired woman’s rock-hard nipples between her fingers and Ellayne reciprocated the gesture with a smile.

Gazing over the heads of the two women in his arms, Boden observed what was going on at the other side of the pool. Liese sat perched on the edge, her delicate feet dangling in the water. Her slender thighs were spread apart and one small hand was between her legs, rubbing slowly up and down. She was watching what the two men next to her were doing with considerable interest.

Nearby, in the shallow part of the pool, Loick and Rayce were locked in a close embrace. Rayce stood with his back against Loick’s chest, slightly off to the side, while the larger man leaned back against the edge of the pool, his right arm around his companion’s slender waist, moving easily up and down. Rayce’s head was turned to rest close to Loick’s neck and his own left arm was also working away just below the surface of the water. As Boden watched, Loick’s eyes closed in evident pleasure and his breathing roughened. He lowered his mouth to Rayce’s and kissed him deeply as he shot his load under the rippling waters of the pool. With a soft groan he dropped his dark head, but continued jerking off the wiry redhead, who was moving more insistently now. Soon a cry broke from Rayce’s throat as he arched his back and came in Loick’s hand.

A bit confused as to why the two men would take care of each other while pretty Liese sat idle but clearly willing, Boden turned his attention back to the two women in his arms. Ellayne was still toying with Couramance’s large nipples, her head leaning against the other woman’s shoulder, licking and kissing her neck. Couramance looked up at Boden with liquid brown eyes and murmured “I’m getting cold.”

“Do you want to get out?” asked Boden, who was beginning to feel the chill himself. Couramance nodded, and they started walking to the small steps that led out of the pool. Loick had evidently planned well in advance for this turn of events, as a large pile of towels sat on a stone bench nearby. Boden, ever the gentleman, went and got towels for both Couramance and Ellayne as well as himself, and they started drying each other off. The towels were warm and a little rough against their sensitized skin. Both of the women took turns stroking and teasing Boden’s big cock as they dried him carefully.

Rayce and Loick were also emerging from the pool and grabbing towels to dry themselves off. Liese was already mostly dry from the night air, and she sat cross-legged with a comb, untangling her long, thick hair. When she was done with her own, she smiled to Ellayne to indicate that she would work on her dark crown of curls. Ellayne came to sit before her willingly, like a little girl before her mother, and Liese gently started to work the comb through the tangled mass. With swift fingers, Couramance was braiding her own damp silken mane.

“Want to go inside?” Loick asked as they each tended to their own or someone else’s needs.

“I think I’ll stay out for a bit, let one of these lovely ladies comb my hair,” said Rayce, running his fingers through his shoulder-length orange-red locks. He was half-hard again and kept glancing in Liese’s direction. Loick smiled knowingly and nodded.

Couramance let her shivers be her answer, and was already heading back towards the door, a towel wrapped around her waist. Boden followed, led by his unruly cock and the prospect of a more tangible warmth inside. Loick also followed, leaving the other three outside to their own affairs.  
Inside, Couramance let the damp towel fall to the floor and climbed onto the bed, rolling onto her back. She smiled up at the two men who stood nearby. Boden was a bit uncertain what was going to happen next when he felt Loick smack him solidly on the ass.

“We’ll just have to share her, I guess,” said the cocksure nobleman, coming around Boden’s side and smiling up at him in a friendly manner. Boden smiled back.

“Okay, but no more of that ass-slapping stuff.”

Loick arched one eyebrow. “Understood, friend. I’ll take one side and you can have the other.” Couramance laughed under her breath at the two men’s posturing.

“Which side did you want?” asked Boden politely, feeling a bit more comfortable now that he was reasonably sure his own ass was safe.

Loick pondered the creamy expanse of female flesh laid out before him. “I couldn’t possibly decide.” With a glint in his eye he strode over to the bedside table, pulled out a drawer, and came away holding something in his hand. He turned his palm up to show Boden a gold coin, an Imperial. “Heads for her head, and tails for her tail,” he said with a chuckle.

Couramance squirmed on the bed, impatient. “We’ll be with you in just a moment, my dear,” said Loick over his shoulder as he tossed the gold coin end over end. He caught it smoothly out of the air and planted it on the back of his palm. “Tails,” he said with a grin. “Looks like it’s head for you, Boden.”

Boden smiled back. “Sounds good to me.”

Couramance rolled quickly onto all fours, eager for the fun to begin once more. Loick, his thick rod in one hand, took up his place behind her gently rounded ass and spread her legs ever so slightly to allow him easier access to her cunt. Boden stood at the edge of the bed closest to Couramance’s head. She brought her crimson lips close to his swollen head, smiling, but then let out a sudden gasp as Loick entered her from behind. When she had recovered, she extended her sinuous tongue and caressed Boden’s length, paying particular attention to his engorged head. After she had teased him long enough, she closed her lips around his shaft and swallowed him down to the root. Couramance worked him over hard, her cheeks sucked in from the pressure. At the same time, Boden watched as she ground her hips roughly against Loick’s muscular body. Her eyes were closed and strands of still-wet hair were escaping the heavy braid that hung over her shoulder. From around Boden’s cock she let out a breathy moan. Boden closed his eyes too and felt nothing except what was being done to him.

His reverie was broken when Couramance released him from her ministrations. “I want you inside me too,” she gasped up at him, still humping her hips forcefully. Boden and Loick made eye contact, and an understanding passed between them as to how this would have to be accomplished. Boden slid onto the bed, his cock pointing towards the ceiling in its readiness to continue. Loick pulled out of her temporarily to allow Couramance to take up her new position, facing away from Boden with her sweet bottom just inches above him. With one hand, Boden guided his throbbing member toward her dark crevice. She lowered herself to meet him, and with a firm thrust he was inside her ready ass, already moistened by juice from her streaming pussy. She worked her way down until he was fully inside her and then lay back against him, her legs spread wide.

Loick mounted her and slid his cock easily into her front entrance. Boden felt her tight muscles contract around him as the other man pushed into her. For a moment they rested still, three hearts beating swiftly together. Then, as if at an unspoken sign, the two men pulled out almost to the very edge, hovered there a moment, then pushed back into her in unison. Couramance made a noise halfway between a laugh and a groan and spread her arms and legs wider, as if she wanted to take the entire world into herself. Boden could feel the subtle pressure of the second cock inside her body, the ripples of satisfaction that shot through her with each double thrust. Her flesh was hot against his chest, her head tossed back in pleasure. Boden reached to grasp one of her tits in his hand, only to find Loick’s hand there first. He sought out the other breast instead with a slight chuckle.

Responding to each other as well as to the woman they both fucked, Loick and Boden quickened their thrusts, stroking in and out of her ever harder. Couramance squirmed between them and her movements drove both men wild. At last she let out a shriek that rang in their ears and shuddered in her climax. Boden felt a drop of salty water land on his lips and was uncertain whether it was a tear or sweat. Loick murmured under his breath “Now that’s out of the way...” and, shooting Boden a wink, picked up the pace. Couramance lay almost limply between them, but the muscles inside her kept up their shuddering as the two men pounded her roughly from front and back.

Though Loick’s face was buried in Couramance’s shoulder, Boden could sense that the other man was near to coming. He felt the heat building in his own body as well, impossible to resist any longer. With almost identical bellowing groans, the two men tumbled over the edge of ecstasy, their cocks separated only by the thickness of a woman’s flesh. They lay together in a tangle of limbs, quiet except for their rough breathing. When Boden’s cock softened slightly, he slipped gently out of Couramance, and Loick did the same. Still they lay together, cradling her between them as hot and silent tears ran from her dark eyes. Silence seemed the only option at a time like this, reflected Boden as he slid into sleep.

He woke, perhaps a few hours later, as the early morning sun was just beginning to shine through the open doorway that led out to the pool. Someone had thrown a light blanket over him as he slept. Rayce slept next to him, sprawled carelessly on his stomach. At the foot of the bed, Liese and Ellayne giggled as they tried without much success to reassemble their elaborate dresses well enough to get home in relative decency. As he raised his head, he could see Couramance and Loick, both wrapped in dressing robes, standing arm in arm on the patio, talking in low voices. He thought he heard his name spoken by one or the other, but couldn’t be sure. Boden sighed, wishing for a moment for the idle life of the aristocrats around him. It was going to be a long day at work.


End file.
